1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an all-in-one computer audio system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of all-in-one computers, uses of the all-in-one computer is increasing. One use of the all-in-one computer is as an independent display for other equipment. When a conventional all-in-one computer is only used as a display, there is no independent audio circuit in the conventional all-in-one computer to response to the equipment, thus, the conventional all-in-one computer can not function as a display with audio function.